Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cable connectors, and more specifically, to cable connectors having an integrated force gauge.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, cables are utilized to facilitate connections between electrical components. Often times, cable receptacles, e.g., ports and/or connectors, are located in difficult to reach or difficult to see locations. Because of the location of cable receptacles, a user relies on tactile feel, or audible/visual cues to confirm that a cable has been properly seated. However, even if the cable feels or otherwise appears to be properly seated, the cable may not be properly secured in the receptacle. For example, a cable may be in electrical contact within the receptacle, and may even illuminate an indication light, even though the cable is not latched or fully seated. In such an instance, the likelihood if inadvertent cable disengagement is increased.
The issue of improperly seated cables is particularly prevalent in cases where there are several forces a user needs to overcome in order to seat the cable into a receptacle. For example, a cable may need to overcome the force of a receptacle housing, a heatsink force, and the mating connector contact force.
There is a need for an apparatus to facilitate confirmation that a cable is properly seated.